In the petroleum industry, a service company can monitor and manage the health of reservoirs, for example a petroleum reservoir. In some cases, a reservoir manager may use standard performance data reporting tools to obtain performance data associated with a reservoir. This performance data can include, for example, production rate, injection rate, Injection Production Ratio (IPR), facilities data, cost, and other production data for one or more reservoirs. However, standard reporting tools do not provide underlying causes for determined healthy or unhealthy performance of the reservoir. Therefore, it is difficult for reservoir managers to diagnose petroleum reservoir performance and to develop mechanisms to improve reservoir health.